Queen takes Pawn
by Punky-Bunny226
Summary: Something has happen. The queen of hearts has gone missing, and everything she was once in control of is in the hands of a new leader. What's going to happen when Alice returns for a third time?
1. Prologue

The rain plunged heavily into the ground, beating the cliffs of Queensland, where it overhung a bitter cold sea.

His horse marched through the watery grime. The creature's temptation was surely committed to making its way through the storm, but today the wet trails seemed almost too dangerous. The slippery rocks and blustering wind made both his horse and him equally cautious. He didn't plan to make this specific journey today…. but some things couldn't wait.

He had received word from his ally early that morning, -essential news that what he had set in motion was about to be sabotaged.

She was determined to ruin everything… and she needed to be stopped.

He had done all he could to keep his work a secret, but the queen had somehow discovered everything. Well, not exactly everything. He didn't know how closely she knew of the whole thing….

But he couldn't wait to see the look of shock on the her majesty's face when she'd realize her plans would be stopped. That would make the whole miserable travel through the rigid rain worth it.

The queen of hearts had, at long last, made a mistake. And now she would pay.


	2. Chapter 1

"I've been stabbed!".

Alice did not look up from her needlepoint as she mended the breach in her clothing.

"Perhaps that will teach you not to fidget, Mabel... and I highly doubt that I stabbed you."

It had been a year since Wonderland had slowly started to restore itself. Alice's mental health was bitterly recovering, but was still making improvement. After the tragic "accident" of Angus Bumby, the orphanage was currently contained by Sister Lorraine Harley, until someone else could be hired to take his position.

"Perhaps not stabbed, but grazed nonetheless.". Alice heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, continuing with her needlepoint. She was always busy with the little ones. Alice, being the oldest, was trusted by Sister Lorraine to take good care of them when needed.

"I've almost finished, now stay still!" Alice demanded, clutching her sides to keep her in place.

Mabel then let out a deep, restrained sigh. And received a needle in the backside for it.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, Alice!" she shouted. Two of the other orphanage girls giggled at each other, and Mabel blushed.

"Serves you right." Alice smirked, stitching the last piece of torn cloth, then giving it a final tug to see if properly adjusted.

"All done.", Alice sighed in relief, then finally releasing her from her grip. Mabel almost jerked away when flinging from her arms.

Mabel then looked at the newly threaded clothing she had, repaired with a gold string, that finely fitting her dress.

She then muttered what first seemed like gibberish. "Thank you...", Mabel answered, in an irritated tone as she snubbed at Alice. Then, in an instant, all three of the girls dashed out the room, giving Alice no time to reply.

She then rouse from her knees, that had been on the ground for quite some time. Mabel's constant fussing only made it take longer for her to fix what she was wearing.

She then departed as well. Entering the hallways, Alice bounded down the wide staircase of the orphanage and out the door.

In the mornings and afternoons, it wasn't usual to hear the melody of a violin, as a man elegantly played his instrument on the busy streets of Oxford. These streets were the usual business of prostitutes urging for men and beggars pleading for donations. Most of them are paved with small, square, black bricks, with an abundant amount of people passing through them each day.

But as she meandered through these streets, she saw that the crowd had lost a significant amount of people. The once packed market with rambling people was almost empty and practically hushed. It seemed peaceful for the most part.

But that calmness was shortly interrupted by a loud explosive noise of angry villagers.

She sprinted down the ally way. The missing crowd had all gathered in the town corner, where several men stood in a gap at the middle. An older one was screaming, while a much younger one stood at his side.

"The rich man in his castle!"

"The poor man at his gate!"

"God made them, high and lowly!"

"And order'd their estate!"

The crowd would call back repeatedly.

Many people were becoming aware of the society's attitude towards the poor. It was a problem but the sheer scale of it was overwhelming. The poor were improvident, they wasted any money they had on drink and gambling, and the rich were greedy and selfish. Dealing with both opinions was something that couldn't be debated. It was something that only led to madness in the public and needed to end. But to Alice, madness could never escape her life.

She was stuck in a deadlock between sanity being turned and twisted by a dark reality. If prejudice towards the poor and rich ended, it still wasn't going to be the end of her madness, only theirs.

As the crowd wailed together, Alice suddenly could hear little laughters from the out of the cluster. Mabel and the two other orphanage girls suddenly bolted inside their breach, unaware of their surroundings.

Suddenly, the littlest one tumbled into something firm. She looked up to see only a cold look staring down at her. She trembled, backing away.

Sneers and glares we shot straight at her, as the town's mad woman then hurried herself in the gap.

The men looked at her, the older giving his icy glare but the younger only stared. No sign of repulse, just merely staring at the woman who was standing in front of him.

"Get those damn children out of here!", He scold her.

She quickly gathered up the flinching children, and left without saying anything.


End file.
